Wedding Day
by StatsGrandma57
Summary: You are cordially invited to the wedding of the millennia! Who doesn't love a wedding? Rated M because after a wedding day, there's a wedding night :)


WEDDING DAY

Leia could hardly believe it.

Her wedding day had arrived.

She remembered, vaguely, a time when, if someone suggested she would get married, she would inform them, rather forcefully, that she was not going to be married.

Her father had told her one time that a match would be made for her, that marriages were political institutions, and that it would be a match that would be mutually beneficial to both entities. That was the nature of it.

She had let Bail Organa know in no uncertain terms what she thought of _that. _ He simply stated that they would discuss it again when the time was right. She said there would never be a right time. She had been correct, but not for the reasons stated.

She wondered what her parents would have thought of her choice of bridegroom. Her father would probably have been initially horrified, but he would have gone for the saving her life more times than she could count part. He would have come to like and respect his son in law.

The thought brought tears to her eyes. She was going to walk down the aisle without her father, and in that moment, she missed him terribly. General Riekkan and Admiral Ackbar had both offered to escort her, but in the end, she decided that the honor would go to Chewbacca. Chewbacca, along with Han, had been her salvation more than she wanted to think about. He'd earned it and was overjoyed and proud when she'd asked him to do the honors.

The thought of her birth parents tumbled into her mind. She still couldn't forgive her father, not yet, but she'd learned things of her mother, and wished she could have been there.

She was in a small antechamber off the great hall at Cantham House, where she was to be married to Han Solo. The room was done in soothing pale green, with two silk padded benches. It had large mirrors and was insulated so that a low hum of outside noise could not penetrate. A knock at the door could be heard, but otherwise, the comings and goings of others in the temple would not provide distraction.

She stared at the long white dress, covered in crystal beading from the Manaanian seas and lace from Drall, whose natives were famous for their lacemaking skills. The silk that the decorations adhered to was of the finest quality on Coruscant. The long lacy veil was attached to her diadem and covered with beading as well.

Winter quietly entered the dressing room. "Leia, are you ready to do your makeup?" she asked softly.

"As long as we don't put on too much. Han hates the look that was applied with a trowel." Leia smiled as he said his name.

"We'll keep it natural, I promise," Winter told her.

In addition to the white wedding gown, green dresses for Winter and her assistant, Najia, were hanging in the room. Han had told her Corellian wedding gowns were green, and she wanted to pay some homage to the place where he was born.

Winter noticed that there were tears glistening in Leia's eyes. "Are you all right?"

"Just...remembering."

"There's a lot to remember."

"Yes. There is." Leia smiled, and Winter gently put on a light coating of makeup that would enhance Leia's rosy cheeks and dark, luminous eyes.

"Am I late?" Najia came bursting in.

"Not at all," Leia assured her.

"What do you think of how you look?" Winter asked tentatively.

Leia gazed into the mirror. "It's perfect."

"And now your hair. Najia, I'm going to need your help with this," Winter said. "Are you sure you just want long waves?"

"It's Han's favorite," Leia said, smiling blissfully.

There was a sharp rap at the door. "Who is it?" Najia called out.

"Luke."

Najia admitted the bride's brother. He took one look at his twin and gasped.

"Do I have broccolini stuck between my teeth?" she jokingly asked Luke.

"I'm...Leia...you look...I'm speechless," Luke said.

"That's got to be a first," Leia teased him.

"You're...beautiful," Luke said, finally settling on a word that seemed woefully inadequate. He hugged his sister. He could feel the serenity that she had was reflected in her face. "I need to check on your groom."

"Just make sure he's not playing sabacc with Lando." Both siblings laughed.

"They do have a way of getting into trouble together, don't they?" Luke commented.

"Not unlike some other people I know," Leia laughed at Luke. "Go."

01123581321345589144233377610987

"Can't believe it, you old pirate," Lando chuckled happily. "You're actually getting married." The men were in the antechamber at the other side of the great hall, in the same colors and furnishings as the women's.

Han grinned happily. "And I couldn't be happier about it."

"I'm happy for you. Leia's an amazing woman. I question her taste, but it doesn't make her any less incredible."

Han smiled, a bit nervously. "I keep wondering what she sees in me."

"You're not the only one," Lando laughed, checking himself in the mirror. Lando liked good clothes and the way he looked in them, and this was no exception. The cape he wore was a deep forest green lightweight wool from Kaaba goats, one of the softest fibers in the universe. Lando had one motto where clothing was concerned: if in doubt, dress to kill.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence," Han said dryly.

"Where's Luke?"

"On his way. Luke has a habit of showing up late, so I told him the ceremony was two hours earlier than it really is," Han let his friend know, with a wicked grin.

Han was dressed in his general's uniform of deep black, with his insignia. His boots were gleaming.

"I hope there'll be some single women at this event," Lando said roguishly.

"With a thousand guests? Your odds look better than they usually do," Han laughed. "If no one else, there's Mon Mothma."

"Not that kind of single." Both men laughed. "You okay, you old pirate? You look kind of uneasy. Getting cold feet?"

"I'm fine." Han was a bit nervous, but he had no intention of revealing that. "I just hope Luke gets here. He's got the rings."

The door burst open. "Sorry I'm late," Luke said to Han and Lando.

"Actually, you're on time," Lando remarked. "This clown lied to you about starting time."

"I think I can forgive him. This once," Luke said. "You okay, Han?"

"Never better."

"How's it feel, watching your sister getting married?" Lando asked. "Despite her choice of groom."

"She's happy. That's all that matters," Luke said happily.

"Do you have the rings?" Han asked him, some tension in his voice.

"Right here." Luke pulled them from the pocket of his robe. He produced two beautifully carved rings.

"Nice." Lando admired them. "You went all out on this, buddy."

"It's for Leia. She deserves nothing but the best," Han remarked.

"Then why's she marrying you?" Lando kidded. "I'm willing to take her if you wimp out."

"I'm not wimping out, and you'll have plenty of single women to keep you occupied," Han reminded him. "You have an obligation to keep them happy."

"You should take your responsibilities seriously," Luke said to Lando, laughing. "Except for Mara. If you try to hit on her, she'll probably take your arm off."

"I'm sure she's forgotten about that," Lando said, never losing his smile. "That doesn't bother you, does it?"

"I like a woman with a past," Luke commented, smiling.

"Let's hope we don't have any unwanted party crashers," Lando said.

"I doubt it," Luke said. "It's about time, Han. You ready?"

"As ready as I'm going to be."

Luke smiled.

"I don't suppose you'll be joining us for sabacc during the reception," Lando said to Han mirthfully. "You'll be too busy thinking about your wedding night."

"Shut up already," Han said, but with a smile.

There was a knock at the door that was anything but tentative. "Who is it?" Luke called out.

"Guess."

Luke opened the door and let Mara in. She was resplendent in purple, a color that she carried off well.

"Well, hello there," Lando greeted her.

"Hi," Mara said, her tone cool but polite.

"You look amazing," Luke commented.

"Next to you, Luke looks like he's slumming," Han said.

"He always looks that way." Mara kissed Luke forcefully, possibly as a way of letting Lando know that she certainly had not forgotten _that._

Luke opened the door. The music for the processional had not begun, but a quick glance into the arena indicated that most seats had been filled, and soon, the walk down the aisle would begin.

"I'll see you at the altar," Mara told Luke, kissed him, and exited.

Han did look nervous. Luke knew how he felt about crowds. The walk from the entryway to the altar took a full three minutes.

"Just think about Leia," Luke whispered to Han.

"Fortunately, I'm having a hard time thinking about anything else."

01123581321345589144233377610987

The late afternoon had always been Han and Leia's favorite time of day, and the time of their wedding was deliberately set so that the beautiful amber and pink of the sky would flow in through the stained glass windows in all of their beautiful geometric designs. The beauty of the sunset would lead into a velvet evening.

Over a thousand guests were bathed in the light, representing hundreds of planets and species, all in anticipation of what was likely to be the wedding of the millennium. It would be broadcast throughout the galaxy. Han had initially objected, feeling that the event was devolving into a media circus, but realizing that most of the people out among the stars were happy for them, he grudgingly assented. Leia shared his feelings, although she was more reluctant to state them save privately to Han. Han had suggested more than once that they elope. Leia was sorely tempted. But in the end, they figured that the galaxy could use a good party.

There was a rap on the door of the women's dressing area.

"Yes?" Winter asked tentatively.

"It's time," Luke said.

"You ladies look ravishing," Lando said to Winter and Najia. He moved forward in order to see Leia, who rose from her seat. Chewie stood up next to her. "Leia. I don't think I've ever seen a more beautiful bride. And I mean that."

Chewie howled in agreement. {That's because she is the most beautiful bride. For a human.}

"Thank you," Leia said to Lando, her eyes bright, her cheeks pink, and her lips curved in a smile that was almost otherworldly.

"Najia, you and Lando go first. Winter and I will start walking once you're halfway down the aisle. Han waits for you to arrive at the altar, and once Han's there, well, sister, you and Chewie make the trip," Luke instructed everyone.

"The processional music's just about to start," Winter said in her whisper soft voice.

"Places, everyone," Lando said jovially, offering Najia his arm, which she took, smiling.

Winter and Luke followed suit, and the downbeat from the processional music struck.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han waited until Luke and Winter arrived at the altar. Unlike the bride, the groom walked unescorted.

Han was not fond of crowds, and having a thousand wedding guests hadn't been his idea. It actually hadn't been Leia's, either, but with Leia as involved in politics as she was, not inviting anyone and everyone would have been bad form. The New Republic was in its fledgling stages, tentative and fragile. The Alliance in peacetime was more fractious than it had ever been during wartime. Thus, the full house.

Peace in the galaxy was not on Han's mind, not today. He watched as Lando and Najia walked the aisle, approached the altar and went to separate sides. Luke and Winter then finished their walk two minutes later.

The Corellian wedding march struck its downbeat.

This is it, he told himself, and took his first steps towards the altar. Heads turned towards him as he began his journey to becoming Leia's husband.

Save it for the bride, he thought. She's much better looking than I am.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han had looked solemn during his walk to the altar. Long ago - it seemed VERY long ago now - he had walked a long aisle to receive a medal of valor, and was wondering what in the hell he was doing receiving an award. He'd just done what anyone would do.

He turned face foward once he arrived, and his face was fixed in one position - towards that of the aisle his bride would walk down. He took a deep breath as the Alderaanian wedding music began.

Even from a long distance, he could tell that she was a vision. As she and Chewie approached, step by step, and she came closer. Han felt his cheeks flush hot, but because of joy, not embarrassment.

She was devastatingly beautiful. Her smile matched his, and their eyes followed each other until she was at the altar. Her gown was cut just low enough to see a hint of her cleavage, barely touching her shoulders. Her eyes shone brighter than diamonds, and her face was luminous.

And she was marrying him. To Han, who had never believed in miracles, considered that fact enough to revise his thinking on the subject.

As she stepped up to the altar, Chewie gave her a huge hug.

Han and Leia turned to face each other, ready to embark upon the voyage of their lives.

01123581321345589144233377610987

The officiant, Kam, began the ceremony.

"Greetings to one and all. Thank you for joining us on this most beautiful afternoon to witness the joining of this woman, Leia Organa, and this man, Han Solo, in marriage. This occasion marks the most joyous and at the same time the most solemn of all decisions made by both of them." He turned to Leia. "Leia Organa, are you here today of your own free will?"

"Yes, I am," Leia said, smiling serenely.

"Han Solo, are you here today of your own free will?"

"Yes." His smile was radiant.

"Please state your intentions."

"I wish to pledge myself in marriage to Han Solo."

"I wish to pledge myself in marriage to Leia Organa."

"Please step forward to the altar," Kam instructed. They knelt on opposite sides of the altar. Fortunately, there were cushions to kneel upon.

Han took Leia's tiny hands in his large ones. They smiled at each other, the moment full of emotion. There were tears of happiness shining in Leia's eyes. Han was always emotionally guarded, but now, with his bride looking at him, radiating love that he wished to have in his life, now and forevermore, his eyes were glistening as well.

"Leia, please state your covenant to Han."

"Han, I promise you that I will be with you always, that no person or cause come between us. I will put you first in all things, care for you when you are well and when you are ill, abide with you during extreme difficulties, rejoice with you, and treat your love as the tremendous gift that it is. You are my lover and best friend, and I vow to be yours in all things at all times. We may not always be able to control the circumstances of our lives, but our love will surpass and guide us in all manner of things. You have given me the best gift of all - that of knowing who I really am and what I really want and need. I cherish this gift from you with all of my being. I love you, Han, and I will be with you always."

"Han, please state your covenant to Leia."

"Leia, you have changed the entire universe for me. I look upon it with different eyes, and I know that it's because my deepest desire is to do what I can to make you happy. I will care for you when you're sick and when you're not. I will stand by you no matter what the circumstances. You are the most amazing woman I have ever met. Nothing can change that. I promise that no outside circumstances will ever come between us. You have given me your heart, your trust, and your love. I'll always be a work in progress, but you have taken that work and made me into someone I can respect, a gift that no one else has ever given me. I promise to be with you, always."

"Let us offer prayers and good wishes for Leia and Han," Kam intoned. The temple went silent.

After several moments, Mran turned to Luke.

"May I have the rings, please?"

Luke removed the two rings from his pocket and handed them. The two rings - a large one for Han, a tiny one for Leia -were carved elegantly. On the inside of the rings was engraved, 'I love you' and 'I know.' The platina material shone in the lovely late afternoon pink, gold and lavender light.

Kam held them up. "A circle has no beginning and no end. These rings symbolize the eternity of love." He turned to Leia first. "Leia, do you take Han to be your husband in accordance with the vows you have made?"

"I do."

Han held out his left hand and Leia slipped the ring over his finger.

"Please accept this gift as a token of my fidelity unto you," she said to Han, whose smile was only for her, but lit the entire room.

"Han, do you take Leia to be your wife in accordance with the vows you have made?"

"I do." Leia had tears in her eyes again, and so did he.

He handed Han the tiny ring. He slid it on her finger. A perfect fit.

"Please accept this gift as a token of my fidelity unto you." Leia gave him a smile that could light the galaxy.

Kam spoke. "I have been privileged to join you in marriage. What has been joined, may it never be cast asunder. Please embrace each other. Everyone, I give you Han Solo and Leia Organa Solo."

The applause was deafening. The recessional music began. Han and Leia were almost running down the aisle, smiling and laughing, followed by Luke and Winter, they being proceeded by Lando and Najia.

"I love you, nerfherder," Leia said, laughing, as she kissed her husband.

"I love you, your Worshipness," Han said, returning the kiss and taking her into his arms. "Is there any chance we can sneak away right now and start the honeymoon?"

Leia laughed. "You wish."

01123581321345589144233377610987

"Finally," Han said quietly to Leia, holding her hand as the last of the guests had gone through the reception line. "I thought that would never end."

"I was starting to feel a little faint," Leia told him.

He stared at her, frowning protectively. "Did you forget to eat today?"

Leia suddenly realized that she hadn't thought of food all day - but now that Han mentioned it, she realized she was famished. "Everything was happening so fast, I did forget. What about you?"

"Luke, Chewie and Lando dragged me to Nerfburger Heaven. I might have forgotten about lunch if they hadn't, so I won't hassle you this time, Princess, but in the future, skipping meals is likely to involve a sternly worded reminder."

Leia laughed. "Ooh, I'm terrified!" Then, her expression was tender. "You take such good care of me." She stood on tiptoes and kissed Han gently.

When they'd broken the kiss, Leia said, "I think we're supposed to make an entrance." She lifted the skirt of her gown slightly to facilitate walking, and Han stared at her tiny feet, which were clad in...bright red high heels. His favorite. He grinned wickedly.

"My little minx," he said, pulling her close.

"I wore them just for you," Leia said, notes of mischief lacing her voice.

"They're great, but I confess that I'm mostly interested in what's on underneath that wedding gown."

Leia kissed him again. "You'll get your chance to find out, Hotshot."

He looked around. "You know, if we wanted to cut and run, this would be a great time. Think anyone would miss us?"

"They might."

"I was afraid you'd say that." Han wrapped his arm around her waist and they began to walk. "Let's get presented because the sooner we can do that, the sooner I can have a drink, and the sooner I can have a drink, well, the sooner we might be able to sneak out and find a closet somewhere."

"You're incorrigible, Flyboy."

"Isn't that why you married me?"

01123581321345589144233377610987

The tables for the guests seemed to stretch out forever. Leia and Winter had spent weeks working on the seating chart. No small feat for a hundred guests, nearly insurmountable for a thousand. Somehow, it had worked out. She figured that if she had accidentally placed individuals together who couldn't stand their seat mates, they could take it into the streets.

The wedding party occupied the head table, their attendants beside them. As with all of the tables, the bottles of spirits represented the home worlds of the occupants and in the case of the bride and groom, that was also true.

"I can't tell you how glad I am to be sitting down," Leia whispered to Han.

"I thought my arm was going to fall off for a while. Some of these sentients have kung fu grip," Han whispered back, and both shared the conspiratorial smiles of two who have developed their own language.

Luke stood up and tapped his crystal goblet with a spoon.

"Good. We're finally going to get to drink," Han said. "Let's hope he keeps it short."

"You're so bad," Leia said playfully, swatting his thigh under the table.

"And you love it," Hans said, grinning at her wickedly.

"Good evening, everyone," Luke greeted through the use of a wireless mic. "On behalf of the bride and groom, I'd like to thank you all for attending. I know that it was quite a long journey for many of you, and that your presence is deeply appreciated."

"I've watched Leia and Han together for a few years now. Their journey has been long. Frightening at times, heartbreaking, and sometimes nearly impossible, but the strength they've had to carry forward tells me that their love is something that is larger than the sum of its parts. It's like the New Republic in that aspect, something that both share a great responsibility for creating."

There was applause. Luke motioned for quiet again. Being a Jedi didn't hurt in situations such as these.

"As great as their contribution is to the Republic, it doesn't even come close to what their love has contributed to their lives. In the midst of war, they were able to do what is often impossible to do, and that is to find a safe place, a place and time in which to be protected and nurtured. Both have grown as individuals and as a couple. Now, I promised my brother in law I'd keep it short, so please join me in toasting Han and Leia, in wishing them a life of love and joy."

Glasses clinked and greetings and well wishes called out.

Luke sat down next to Han. "I didn't drag it out too much, did I?"

"You did good, kid."

"Thanks...brother in law." Both men laughed and gave each other a backslap. "Now please don't take this as an insult, but I'm really glad you're the only in law I have."

"Leia feels the same," Luke laughed. "About Chewie."

"I'm not sure what you two are doing, but you're certainly amusing yourselves well," Leia said, laughing. "There's gotta be something on the short chromosome that accounts for that."

"Listen, if I didn't have that short chromosome, I doubt that you'd be doing later on...well, what we do," Han said, his grin wicked again.

"You're impossible," Leia said, her cheeks pinking up. Then she leaned over to kiss her new husband firmly on the lips. The crowd was applauding and demanding more.

"Barbarians," Han said about the crowd.

"Your kind of people."

"They do know how to party."

01123581321345589144233377610987

All went silent as the couple stepped out on the dance floor. The lights were low, candles and a spotlight being the only sources.

"I thought I'd be terrified of dancing in front of a crowd," Leia said to Han as the song they'd chosen began.

"What crowd?" Han asked, smiling. "I only see one person and she looks a lot like a princess I once met. What are you seeing?"

"A complete scoundrel," she answered happily. Both of their faces were glowing.

Soon, others joined them on the dance floor. Both felt as if they'd danced with everyone, from everywhere, until the last dance, which was the song they'd chosen to end the night. Again, they were alone on the dance floor, everyone's eyes upon them.

"Can you believe we're going to be out of here in a few minutes?" Leia asked Han, who was holding her as close as he could without it being illegal or at least distasteful.

"I can believe we've waited long enough," Han said, his eyes mischievous. "You look gorgeous in that dress, but it's nothing compared to what's underneath."

"You walking erection, you," Leia teased him.

"Hey, I learned to practice self control early on. Well, in public."

"And you had better be ready for me tonight."

"Oh, I am, I am."

"Because it'll be my first time having married sex," Leia said, letting herself sink deeply into his embrace.

"Believe it or not, it'll be my first time having married sex, too," Han marveled.

"Do you think it'll be as good as unmarried sex?"

"Better."

"I'm not sure how it could get better, but I'm willing to find out."

"So am I, princess. So am I." His fingers pushed a tendril of dark hair behind her ear. The music stopped. "Now let's make a run for it, my beloved wife."

"Best offer I've had all night, my wonderful husband."

Han couldn't stop smiling. "Husband. I like the way that sounds."

01123581321345589144233377610987

Leia and Han were picked up by a hovercab, whose driver immediately recognized the Minister of State and her beloved.

"The ceremony was wonderful," the driver said. "Watched the whole thing. Would've watched the reception but as you can see, I'm at work. You kids must be tired."

Han laughed. "I think that's the first time I've been called a kid in more years than I can remember."

"Trust me, he's yet to emerge from adolescence," Leia said, kissing Han harder than she normally would in public. "As for tired, I didn't know I was till I sat down."

"Don't be too tired," Han said softly, his voice husky. "I have plans for you, Mrs. Organa Solo."

The driver smiled. Han designated where the cab was to stop. Leia gasped; he'd rented a room in Coruscant's poshest hotel. He pulled out several credit notes to pay the driver.

"No, not on your wedding night," the driver told them. "This one's on me."

"Please. You don't have to do this," Han told him.

The driver smiled. "Better move away. I need to go."

"Thank you!" the couple shouted to him as he drove away.

01123581321345589144233377610987

Han had promised to take care of the wedding night and honeymoon plans.

"You outdid yourself," Leia said to him, wrapping her arms around him. "I should have expected no less. Do we get a spa tub?"

"Oh, sweetheart, you know I wouldn't have not gotten a spa tub." He winked at her as he loosened the collar of his uniform.

"I'm going to need some help with this dress," Leia told him.

"I'm at your service, dear wife," Han told her. "How many buttons are there on this thing?"

"A lot. But it'll be worth it," Leia said, almost giggling. "You do know I'm not wearing a bra, right?"

"Oh, honey, if I'd known that, I'd have gotten you away a whole lot sooner." His hands began to undo the small crystal buttons, one by one. Years of working on the circuitry in the _Falcon_ had given his hands the ability to perform very fine tasks.

"Which is why I didn't tell you."

"Oh, you little minx. You are so gonna pay for that," Han said, taking the diadem that held her veil gently from her head. He set it gently on the bureau. Then he began to unhook the tiny buttons.

"Red shoes and no bra. I think I'm in love," Han said to her, leaning over to kiss her neck and shoulders as he worked the buttons.

Leia was lost in the sensation of his lips against her skin. She sighed contentedly. "I have a feeling you're going to have your way with me tonight," she murmured.

"Oh, yes, I am," he told her, his voice deepening. He took his time with the buttons, covering the newly exposed skin with kisses. Soon, the buttons were undone and the dress fell to the floor. Han turned around and gazed at her, removing her lace undies, and admiring the view. He bent down and kissed each nipple, causing her to gasp.

"Your turn," she breathed to Han, tenderly opening his shirt. As it fell to the ground, she kissed his chest and neck, running her fingers through his chest hair, allowing him to pull her close, sharing heartbeats and breath.

"Leia," he breathed huskily, as she moved to the areas that she knew drove him wild. "Oh gods I love you."

"I love you so much." She finished removing all his clothing. The two kissed passionately, deeply, and moved to the oversized bed with thick, fluffy pillows and comforter. Han lowered her to the bed gently, never breaking the kiss. They nestled into the softness of the bed and each other.

The two embraced, slowing down, taking their time exploring each other, as if they were engaged in pleasuring each other for the first time.

"Does it feel different?" Han asked her, smiling tenderly at her as he pushed himself up on his elbows.

Leia smiled. "It feels...very new. I feel as if somehow I'm looking at you with fresh eyes."

"I feel as if I've known you a thousand years," Han said, "but never as my wife." He smiled at her softly. "If you'd asked me a decade ago if I'd ever get married, I think the only way it would have happened is if someone bet me at the sabacc table - and I lost."

"And now?"

"I can't believe how much...peace this brings me, if that makes any sense."

"It makes perfect sense," Leia said to him, pulling him into yet another kiss.

"It feels as if we're about to embark on a great adventure," Han said, spooning her and massaging her breasts gently, causing her breath to hitch.

"Every day...with you...is an adventure," Leia said huskily, her breathing becoming more and more rapid.

By that point, they'd lost their capacity for speech. Han touched her folds, damp with desire, and she cried out, begging for more.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. The night is young, and we have nowhere we have to be tomorrow," Han assured her, gently rolling her on her back, his hands in her thick dark hair, his body slightly above hers, his eyes with their dilated pupils staring deeply into all that was Leia, kissing her, darting his tongue in a way that made her shiver with desire and both pulled closer to one another, Leia opening her legs to take him in.

Both had been taught from their earliest years to survive, but their bond brought something unexpected: how to live.

They looked into each others' eyes, emotions running so deep that it was almost nearly impossible to express them with just words. Love, joy, trust, loyalty, a sense of wonder, a hope for the future - all there, taking shape in the dance of the ancients.

He began entering her slowly, each of them savoring the motion of their gradual joining. She arched her back, climaxing twice before Han could be fully inside her. Once he had totally entered her, she wrapped her legs around his hips, holding him tightly inside her. Their movement was gradual, slow, lingering, Leia giving small cries of pleasure the entire time.

"Leia...I..." Han shuddered as he climaxed, spilling himself into his wife, his desire merging with hers, becoming one with each other, body and soul.

Han rolled on to his back, holding Leia against his chest, and both sighed in contentment.

"If this is what married sex feels like, I'm going to enjoy it a lot," Leia said once she'd caught her breath.

"You know what's even better?" Han asked her, kissing her hair.

"What?"

"Married sex in the spa tub."

"Are you sure of that, nerfherder?"

"Well, I do think we should experiment first, see if the data holds up to the evidence," Han said. "We might have to do several runs to get it right."

"I'm willing to suffer through it," Leia said, tipping her head up to kiss Han softly on the lips. "I have a question regarding the honeymoon, though."

"And that would be?"

"Where are we going?"

Han smiled at her. "New Chautauqua."

Leia's eyes sparkled. "You're serious. New Chautauqua is the finest resort in the galaxy."

"Well, a princess deserves nothing less," Han told her.

"I love you," Leia said to him.

Han smiled. "I know."


End file.
